Tension
by Vintoniensis
Summary: Destiel one shot this is my first one so hope you guys like it.


Dean entered the rugged motel room and sighed with exasperation. He laid the key down on the adjacent table and placed a muscled hand on his forehead. He really needed something- or someone- to get him to relax. The hunter trudged over to his bed and threw himself on it, allowing the pillows to fall on top of him. He heard a flutter and felt a breeze and instantly recognized the presence. He pushed the pillows back up and sat up to face the angel.

"Hey, Cas," the hunter said lazily.

"Hello, Dean. I noticed you seemed troubled. I came to figure out what was wrong." Dean smiled and appreciated Cas' concern.

"Thanks for coming," he stood up, and grabbed Cas' hand, "I definitely wanted to see you tonight," the hunter breathed. This sent chills down the angel's spine and he slightly arched his back. He wasn't sure if he wanted this or not, but he knew one thing; it felt good.

Dean showed his perfectly white teeth and brushed his thumb across Cas' lips, and placed his lips on his thumb in a teasing manner. Cas noticed the space in his trousers decreasing and he bit his lip to try to suppress this growing member. Dean took note of that and took his thumb away, then finally sealing the gap between the two. Cas' lips were soft and welcoming and Dean slid his tongue into the angel's mouth and allowed it to explore. Cas took a catch breath when this happened and smiled.

"Dean… that felt good," Castiel said with hints of lust in his tone. Dean replied with a wink and placed his hand on the angel's ass, pulling him closer so their growing bulges were touching. The sudden pressure on Castiel's groin made him gasp and Dean didn't allow the breath to escape his mouth. He kissed him again and ran his free hand up to the trench coat's collar and began to slowly push it off. Cas helped by dropping his shoulders and wiggling a bit until the coat fell to the floor in a romance-movie fashion. Their lips broke apart and Cas noticed the bulge in Dean's pants growing just as his had just done. The hunter's hands went from his shoulders to the buttons and lustfully ripped open Cas' shirt revealing a white undershirt. The hunter seemed exasperated at the amount of layers the angel had on. To compensate, Cas placed a nervous hand on Dean's groin and began palming him through his jeans. Dean's jaw dropped instantly from the friction and he slowly grinded against Cas' hand. Dean decided he needed to speed up the process. He tore off Cas' collared shirt and stepped closer to Castiel.

"Just like that, Cas," he said sinfully. He bit his lip to keep from coming already. He needed to save his climax for later. Both of his hands went directly for Cas' belt as he unbuckled it and slid it out of the loops as quickly as he could. Dean unbuttoned his slacks and without the belt, they fell loosely to the ground. The angel's dick was freer than before, and looked twice as big. Dean bit his lip and went for his boxers. Cas stopped him.

"My turn." The angel pushed Dean onto the bed and he laid face up. Cas emanated desire as he approached the hunter. He positioned his knees on either side of the Winchester's hips and slowly grinded up against his pelvis causing the man to release a lustful breath that contained the angel's name. He snapped his fingers and Dean's shirt instantly disappeared. He figured that would take too long to remove. But he had fun with pants. Pants were fun.

Dean watched Cas' head go down and unbuckle the simple brown leather belt; the only thing holding up his rough jeans. Once that was gone, he felt a little bit of pressure released off of his groin. He let a sigh of release escape his plump lips and looked down again. Cas unbuttoned his jeans and grabbed the zipper of Dean's jeans between his teeth and pulled it down slowly, to cause maximum friction. Dean bucked his hips in desperation.

"Fuck, Cas, come on," he pleaded. Cas liked that. Desperate Dean was one of his favorite Deans. He decided that he wanted to tease him just a little more. Cas smiled and pulled his jeans, along with his simple black boxer-briefs, down to his ankles. Dean finished the job by kicking them across the room. He was fed up with Cas' teasing so he physically turned the tables. He pulled Cas down and flipped positions. Seeing Dean's dick dangling directly in Cas' line of view made him even harder than he thought he could be. Dean rolled his eyes playfully and pulled Cas' undershirt over his head and threw it across the room. "Why do you still have these on?" he questioned, while grabbing the waistband of Cas' boxers. The hunter pulled them down and tossed them across the room, completely revealing Castiel.

Cas smiled and flipped positions again allowing his sweat-drenched hair to dangle freely. He wasn't done with the sexual teasing, though.

"Dean, put your hands behind your head. Just for now." Dean narrowed his eyebrows slightly, and then obeyed. Cas nodded and placed his hands on Dean's muscled chest. He worked his way down to his hips, leaned down, and licked his v-lines down, just before he came in contact with Dean's _still _growing dick. He shot a devilish glance at Dean before he skipped the groin area and went down to his thighs, massaging the inner parts, making sure not to provide Dean's dick with any friction or contact. He wanted to build the sexual frustration.

**_To be continued…_**


End file.
